Payment
by Hentai no Ai
Summary: Not able to take the heat and his reoccuring dreams, Miroku decides to leave his friends. Soon after Inuyasha leaves Kagome and Shippo in a town of horny couples and a lonely monk. Now Kagome has to pay for the bill at the inn and stealing Miroku's heart.
1. Meditation

AN: My sixth fic, but my first Miroku/Kagome. It's gonna be good how do I know? Because I do, damnit.  
  
---  
  
_Payment  
By Hentai no Ai  
Meditation  
  
_---  
  
"Miroku," She moaned his name, the sound made Miroku's arousal grow. He buried his head into her hair, the smell of jasmine drowning him. He felt her hands on his back, trying to push him deeper into her. He slightly pulled himself out of her and with an inhumane cry he thrust into her, releasing his seed. He nearly collapsed onto her small body but held himself up. He looked into the eyes of the woman under him, her blue eyes were foggy as she watched him and smiled.  
  
"Kagome, I lo-"Miroku jolted awake with a layer of sweat coating his entire body.  
  
"What the hell's your problem?" Miroku took a few deep breaths before answering the hanyou's question.  
  
"Nothing." He picked himself off of the ground and walked out the door into the fresh air with three sets of eyes on his back.  
  
That was one of the many reasons he hated waking up after the others, and he seemed to have the same dream when it happened, too. Either it was a very strange coincidence or the gods were against him.  
  
Maybe being a corrupt monk was too much work. His eyebrow rose as one of the prettier girls from the village walked by him in a very revealing outfit. 'But it's so much fun.' Miroku started towards the forest to meditate, hoping it wouldn't end like it did last night. He found a clearing where the trees had enough shade to keep the rays of the summer sun from beating on his back as he tried to meditate  
  
He sat in the middle of the clearing and tried to clear his mind.  
  
Her body underneath his, a look full of passion filled her eyes as she stared into his face. He stared at her lustfully and began trailing soft kisses along her jaw line.  
  
"Damnit!" Miroku punched the ground next him and whipped around when he heard a small gasp. He saw Kagome walk out from behind a tree and start towards him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kagome's eyes held concern as she kneeled next to him.  
  
He looked into her eyes and she saw many emotions flicker through his, "Yes."  
  
He stood and smiled at her and held out his hand, "This heat is getting to me."  
  
Kagome grabbed it as she stood, "I know what you mean." Kagome lead the way back to Kaede's hut, Miroku trailed behind her. She noticed the thoughtful look on his face that was completely different from the normal lecherous smile on his handsome features. Kagome faltered and he drew a step closer not paying attention to her. 'Handsome features?' Kagome watched him for a second before walking again, he wasn't bad looking, but still.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Kagome asked the question out of concern for her friend, but also to get those thoughts out of her head.  
  
Miroku smiled and put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure."  
  
"Kagome! Get out of the way!" Inuyasha was speeding towards them and his eyes were set on Miroku. Kagome took notice of this and screamed, "No, Inuyash-!"  
  
"Get out of the way!" He was a few feet away from them and getting closer, Kagome did the only reasonable this she could think of. She threw her body onto Miroku, making them start rolling down the hill. Inuyasha turned around trying to stop but to no avail barreled straight into a tree.  
  
"Kagome." She opened her eyes upon hearing her name. She saw Miroku's violet orbs staring at her with a grin.  
  
Her eyes widened and she tried to get off him but his arms were wrapped around her tightly, and his grin became wider.  
  
"I see you've noticed our compromising positions." He rolled, getting on top of her and her blues were soon as large as saucers. Her mouth started opening and closing like a fish out of water.  
  
"Shocked that your dreams are coming true?" His eyebrows rose as her mouth closed, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"No, but your nightmare with Inuyasha tearing you to pieces seems to be real." She glanced behind him and he did the same to see Inuyasha's eyes glaring at him and his hands were in fists, ready to beat Miroku's head in.  
  
Miroku turned back to Kagome and said, "As much as it saddens me, we will have to finish this another time." He jumped and ran towards the village, Inuyasha trailing behind him in rage.  
  
Kagome stood and brushed herself off, Inuyasha was lucky he was out of earshot because she was ready to sit him enough times he'd have the taste of dirt in his mouth for a month. She knew Miroku was kidding and Inuyasha, eavesdropping with his sensitive hearing, thought he was serious. And now if Miroku lost a limb... Inuyasha was going to get it.  
  
She walked through the village and towards Kaede's hut when they zoomed past her, a wicked smile graced her face. "SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha wasn't paying attention anything other than the monk that he felt he should castrate, that is, until he felt the pull of the subduing spell and was dragged face first into the ground.  
  
Kagome walked towards him, he was growling and fighting against the spell. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry I had to sit you." She smiled as a force pushed him farther into the ground. "But you just made the sit-uation worse for yourself when she tried to attack Miroku a second time. Now I want you to sit there, well technically not sit, but you know what I mean. Anyway, I want you to sit there and think about what you did. Unless you want me to sit you every time you do something bad to him OR Shippo, you'd better apologize. Of course after that you'll go sit and sulk in a tree but that wouldn't happen if I didn't have to sit you every time someone gets you mad. You have some serious anger management problems and I guess I'll have to get you through that. Later we can talk about this as we si-"A hand covered Kagome's mouth.  
  
"If you sit him one more time he may never get up." Miroku was staring at the humongous hole in the ground that was the unconscious hanyou's resting place.  
  
"Whoops!" He raised an eyebrow at her as just about skipped into Kaede's hut.  
  
A few hours later Inuyasha was in grumpily glaring at the fire in the center of the room, thanks to Kagome, his back was broken and she only made it worse when she kept trying to sneak in sits.  
  
"I'm leaving." Everyone looked at Miroku confused.  
  
He smiled and said, "Just so I can meditate without being disturbed, I'll be gone for a few weeks."  
  
"Speaking of which," Now everyone was watching Sango. "I need to go to my village, I've heard there are people trying to get into the weapon areas and that could be bad. I won't be gone long."  
  
"Great now I'm stuck with these two." He rolled his eyes and stared at the fire again.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said his name in a sweet tone that made his hair stand on end. "Stop lying on the floor there, why don't you come and s-"  
  
"NO!" Kagome was tackled by a flying fur ball as everyone screamed.  
  
"Kagome-"Shippo shook her. "Kagome. Kagome? Kagome! KAGOME!" His eyes started watering and soon he was in hysterics, "I KILLED KAGOME!!!!!!!"  
  
Sango walked over to him and sighed, "She's not dead."  
  
"The idiot hit her head on the wall." Inuyasha snickered but stopped and cried at the pain in his back.  
  
Miroku laughed and started out the door. There was no need for him to stay any longer, he preferred his last time seeing them in a humorous nature.  
  
---  
  
AN: And it is done, well, for now anyway. And it all just flowed out. Ideas rock the boa! YEAH!  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Okay that was stupid but hey all I've got to say is review. puppy dog eyes Pwease??? 


	2. Kikyo

**AN**: Oh, lookie! New chapter! And thanks to some music and... bunch of other crap it'll be a good one. Not a song-fic-chapter, I just like listening to music while I write, so it sucks for you since you can't hear it. Anyway, before I start rambling on like an idiot-

Juicy: Too late for that...

HnA: Shut the hell up.

I'll just start the chapter.

---

_Payment_  
_By Hentai No Ai  
__Kikyo_

---

Kagome sat on her sleeping bag and with drowsy eyes she glanced around the clearing, her blue orbs searching for something.

"He ain't coming back so stop looking." Kagome frowned at Inuyasha, he'd just jumped down from the tree he slept in. "I know it, you know it."

Kagome just about growled at him, she knew he was right but still, it was nice to think that maybe... She let out a defeated sigh, he wasn't coming back. No use for false hope. Kagome looked up and glared at Inuyasha, she figured it was his fault. If he hadn't been trying to castrate him, then Miroku would still be there. But no, of course Inuyasha had to scare him away. A wicked smile crossed her face as he turned towards her and his eyes widened. His furry dog ears flattened atop his head and his eyes closed tightly.

"Si-" A fur ball attached to her face for the fourth time in the last 24 hours. With a sigh, Kagome pulled Shippo off her. It seemed he cared more about Inuyasha than she thought.

Shippo stood to his full height, which was about two feet, and gave Kagome a look that nearly made her cry in frustration. His green eyes were big and round and there were tears forming.

"Okay, I won't sit him anymore." She grabbed the kitsune and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

Shippo grinned at Inuyasha who was watching in awe as he snuggled up against Kagome and said with a sob, "Okay."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Feh. If you're done, we need to go get those shards!"

Kagome spun around and fixed him with a glare, "Can't you see Shippo's upset?"

Inuyasha's jaw tensed and he glared at the back of Shippo's head before muttering, "No, I can see he's a little pervert."

"What?" Kagome hissed.

"I said, 'Yeah, he looks a little hurt.'"

"Oh," Kagome stood with Shippo still in her arms, silently giggling.

After walking for about an hour, Inuyasha's ears perked on his head and he began to slow down. Kagome stopped beside him as he began sniffing the air. She looked up to see soul stealers moving in the direction they were headed.

"Kikyo..." Kagome watched Inuyasha as he got the same glazed look on his face every time they were about to run into the undead priestess.

"Uh, Inuyasha..." Kagome gave him an uncertain look as he got into his running stance.

"Keep going." And with that he took off leaving dust and a sighing Kagome in his wake.

"THAT would have been a great moment to sit him Kagome." She was surprised to hear Shippo's voice.

"No, that's okay. You wanted me to stop right?"

"Yeah."

They trudged on for a few more minutes before Kagome asked, "You want some candy?"

"Yes!" The little fox began jumping in excitement as Kagome got the candy out of her bag.

"Here you go," She handed him half of a bar of chocolate. "Eat slowly, I don't want to give you too much."

---

"Kagome where are we going? We've been going in circles you know, we already passed that tree 4 times. I wonder why trees look like that, don't you Kagome? They're so big! How come they're not small and cute like me?"

Kagome sighed as she listened to Shippo's chatter. For the last hour he'd been asking her the weirdest questions and saying he'd seen the same trees. But they couldn't be going in circles unless the shard she was following was going in circles.

Shippo kept asking his questions and listening to Kagome sigh until he saw the biggest tree he'd ever seen in his life, it looked a lot like the one he'd seen when his father met those ladies...

"Uh oh," With his eyes wide, Shippo stopped in front of Kagome, nearly tripping her. When she straightened herself and noticed the look on his face she asked, "What's wrong?"

"We have to turn around." He pulled on her hand and turned around.

"No, we can't. This is the way Inuyasha went," She pulled back on his hand and dragged him pass the huge tree. "And I can sense a shard this way."

His emerald eyes widened as he noticed a path begin to form. He rooted his feet into the ground, trying to slow down Kagome.

"Shippo! What are you doing?" She stopped to look at him.

"We can't go this way!"

"Why not?"

Shippo found another familiar tree to stare at as he said, "We just can't..."

"That's not a very good reason. This is the way Inuyasha went," She picked up Shippo and began walking again with him struggling in her arms. "And this is the way we'll go..."

Shippo stopped fighting when she trailed off and looked up to see Inuyasha and Kikyo.

They were kissing.

**Very**... hard.

He looked up to see Kagome's saddened face. "Kagome?"

She barely caught his whisper but looked at him and gave him a fake smile that he saw through. "Let's go."

With him still in her arms, Kagome walked around them. When they were almost half a mile away from them Kagome stopped, making Shippo run into her leg and fall.

"Shippo?"

He got off the ground and immediately his eyes widened. "Yes?"

"Is _this_ why you didn't want to come this way?"

He swallowed hard and nodded, "Yes."

---

**AN**: And this chapter has come to an end. I say if you don't know what they stumbled upon...

Juicy: You're a fucking idiot.

HnA: What did I say about cursing?

J-Boi: That we can do it all the time?

HnA: _twitch_ You know what I said... _butcher's knife behind back is revealed_

J-Boi: _laughs nervously_ Oh... **that**. you said not to...

HnA: Good. _pats him on the head_

Inu-chan: _raises eyebrow then turns to readers_ Review responses...

_Lavander Valentine_: Well now that you've read the second chapter, you can see that he deserved it. Thanks.

_FrustratedPheonix_: Not OOC just concerned. Kagome was acting crazy and Shippo thought that she'd eventually turn on him. It wasn't for Inuyasha, Shippo can be selfish sometimes...

_DarkVixen_: He he he... I thought it was good, too.

_Fainus_: I thought it was weird when I first started reading them, but now look. I'm writing them.

_SwEet-cHiCk-08_: I know this isn't really soon, but school started... Oh, can I come to your funeral then?

Inu-chan: It's called sarcasm...

HnA: And my response is called a joke _sticks out tounge_

J-Boi: Review, people!__


	3. Village of Sekks

**AN**: Wow... I haven't updated (for this story anyway) in a while. I feel so bad...

Inu-chan: You should!

HnA: Are you trying to make me feel more guilty than I already do? Cuz it really aint working!

* * *

__

Payment  
By Hentai no Ai  
The Village of Sekks

* * *

Was it normal for people to be doing _that_ all over the place? Was it even sanitary? 

Kagome was walking through the village, trying to watch in front of herself and behind. Shippo was held tightly against her chest with his poor, poor virgin eyes closed tightly.

"Uhn…" Kagome's face was beginning to resemble a cherry, a very red and innocent cherry that didn't belong where it was at the moment. There were demons, hanyous, and humans doing… _it_ all over the place.

"Faster!" Kagome's eyes widened and she saw inn with a sign that read _Ai Inn_ (Get it? Love Inn... Lovin')and raced for it as fast as she could.

"Hello?" Kagome looked around the bar that served as the inn's lobby.

"Yes?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Um, do you have a ro-"

"Hold on." The man walked out from behind the counter and out the door. Kagome stood there for ten minutes until a rather large woman with a bush of gray hair came in and went behind the counter and grinned at her.

"Hello! I am Honto and this is my inn!" She said with her arms swinging all the while.

"Really?" Kagome's face showed her confusion.

"Yes?"

"No, I asked you question."

"What was your question?"

"Is Really really your name?"

"No!" She yelled somewhat angrily.

"Oh, but you said-" Kagome started innocently until she was cut off.

"Honto is my name! Not Honto honto!"

"… Never mind. Do you have a room?"

"Do you have money?"

"Er, no."

"Then I don't have a room."

"We can't stay out there!" Honto looked at Shippo who was previously hiding in Kagome's bag and gasped.

"Well aren't you the cutest little kitsune ever?"

"Where!" A female demon was suddenly beside Kagome and looking all over the place.

"Ah, Mizu!" Honto smiled brightly at the water demon. "This is…"

"Kagome." She said slightly frightened.

"Kagome and the cute little kitsune I was talking about is…"

"Shippo." He squeaked.

"Oh," Mizu threw a disappointed glance at Shippo and huffed.

"I think we'll just go…"

"No, no!" Honto said. "You can stay if Shippo will be with you."

"Really?"

"Yes?"

"Er… I mean, thanks!" Kagome smiled brightly. "Which way to the room?"

"Wait. You can stay but you still have to pay a price."

"But I don't have any money."

"I know…" Honto put a chubby hand on her chin. "Ah, I know what you can do! I'm short of girls today so you can take a job for me."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "A job? Doing what?"

Mizu laughed and Honto stared at her in disbelief then cleared her throat, "I need you to pleasure someone."

"You mean like a massage?"

Mizu watched Kagome's face before laughing hysterically while Honto said, "No, I mean pleasure them." Honto took a closer look at Kagome before asking, "You do know what sex is right?"

Kagome realized what she meant and said, "I can't do that! I'm only 16!"

"I'm surprised you haven't done anything yet," Mizu said. "You must have been one sheltered child."

"I'm not sheltered! I just don't do that stuff..."

"Well, if you don't do _that_ stuff I don't think I can give you a room." Honto said giving her an apologetic smile.

"But..." Kagome looked at Shippo who was staring out the door of the inn with a surprised look. He turned to her and asked, "Can you bend like that Kagome?"

"Oh no..." Kagome shook her head and looked back to Honto. "I'll do it."

"Okay!" The bright and enthusiastic smile appeared once again on the woman's face. She turned to Mizu and said, "Show Kagome to Mr. Difficulty."

Mizu's eyebrows raised in surprise, "She won't be able to get the job right with him."

"She has to try." She turned away from them and started into a room behind herbut stopped before saying, "And if she doesn't get it right after the first try, she'll keep doing it until she gets it right."

* * *

"All this just to stay one night..." Kagome sat in the middle of a room filled with candles in a very uncomfotable kimono. After Mizu had made her over to look like a geisha and took Shippo into a room down the hall where he fell asleep immediately, she told Kagome to stay in the room and wait until her 'Mr. Difficulty' came. She figured that wasn't really his name but was still confused as to why he would be called Mr. Difficulty. 

She stood up and went over to a window and looked up to the moonlit sky. Without the future lights and pollution to cloud it, the sky was dark and full of stars. She looked down and was surprised to see the ground clear of intimate couples. She drew her eyesback to the stars and tried to remember the consolations but before she could really think about them she heard the door slide open. Her mouth opened slightly and her eyebrows rose in surprise when she turned to see, "Miroku?"

* * *

****

AN: Did any of you seriously think I was going to take it any farther? Cause if you did that's really sad. 

Inu-chan: Why do you taunt them and then cry and get all pissed when you don't get any reviews?

HnA: Because flaunting my power over this story to them shouldn't effect the feedback I get from them.

Juicy: And yet it does, dipshit.

Inu-chan: _turning to Juicy_ Do you honestly have to curse in every other sentence?

Juicy: Yeah, bitch. What about it?

Inu-chan: Who the hell are you calling a bitch!

Juicy: Hmm... _puts hand on chin_ You!

Inu-chan: _jumps _I'm gonna kill you _she and Juicy begin to fight_

HnA: What th fuck...?

J-Boi: I'm not saying anything.

HnA: You better not, you and your imaginary friends (seriously, he's a muse so of course all his friends are imaginary) will be forced to strip yet again.

J-Boi: I know...

_Amaris-11_: So do I, can't write with people all around me. But This will most likely take only 10 chapters or a few more. Sorry, but I already wrote a guideline for this and I have to stick to it or else the story will make absolutely no sense.

_Fainus_: Thank you, Kikyo is everyone's enemy. She needs to die alreay but that episode won't be coming on anytime soon... Wait... How the hell did you review for the same chapter twice!

_blackrosebunny_: It's in this chapter... If you haven't noticed yet. And thanks

_Fawnie_: You know you shouldn't really tell me you're easily amused. That's like you're say this story is crap but you still like it.

_Addanc-TSC_: Okay...

_inuyashagirl-5_: I like it, too! This is not soon, gomen!

_LittleKittyKyon_: Man, you're a nut... but that's cool

_sunfire-moondesire_: The damn fucking lemon is in a faraway place if you keep sounding so damn fucking mean. Even though what you wouldn't speed up the process anyway...I like your name

_faelaine_: You saw what happened and now you have to wait some more

_writerlover101_: Arigato but gomen

_botonchan_: ... I'm so sorry...

_Kita the Hanyou_: Thank you and sorry

_punkgoddess_: _bursts into tears from guilt_

_renegadefuzz_: I am going to finish this, I just couldn't before since I didn't have my computer which had this chapter on it and I didn't want to change what I had written so I didn't try to replace this copy.

_sesshy'zgurl_: Thank you for two things. Reviewing and being the 100th person to add me to your author alert list! Yay! Go you!

HnA: You know what sucks?

J-Boi: The fact that those two are just rolling around pulling each other's hair out?

HnA: Well... that, too. But the fact the I had to wait close up 9 months to update and yet I only got 15 reviews for one chapter.

J-Boi: _looks at her strangly as she walks away sadly_ Greedy... Review!


	4. Just A Kiss

**AN**: Heh, I'm back…

Juicy: _rolls eyes_

HnA: I'm just going to ignore you…

Juicy: Talking to me is not ignoring me, you know-

I'm so proud of myself that was a great cliffie if I do say so myself…

HnA: And I do say so…

J-Boi: Conceited…

Well anyway, enough about my greatness as an author, on with the story

Inu-chan: Could she be more of an ass?

Juicy and J-Boi: Nope

* * *

_Payment  
By Hentai no Ai  
Just A Kiss

* * *

_

"Miroku? What are you doing here?" Kagome turned to see him standing at the door, staring at her strangely.

"I…" He continued to stare at her, speechless.

"Miroku?" Kagome stood and started towards him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm… Uh…" He just watched her as she came closer to put a hand on his forehead.

"You don't feel hot…" She stood on her toes to get a closer look at him. She leaned back and watched him as he stared at her with emotionless eyes. He was beginning to remind her of Sesshoumaru…

Miroku stood there trying to restrain himself, '_She's in love with Inuyasha… She's in love with Inuyasha…_'

"Miroku?" Kagome stared at him and licked her lips; she hadn't had anything to drink for most of the day.

"Oh, Buddha help me." Miroku pulled Kagome back to him and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her small body, letting his hands slid across the kimono she wore.

Kagome's eyes widened as he continued to move his lips over hers. '_Shouldn't he be trying to do this with Sango?'_ Kagome thought. She felt his tongue poking her lips and ignoring thoughts of his future with Sango, Kagome opened her mouth, closed her eyes, and began to kiss him back.

"Kagome, is-" Mizu stood in the doorway, staring at the couple in shock.

She pulled away from Miroku to look at the demon. "What?" She asked, out of breath.

Mizu grinned, "Oh, nothing…" She slid the door closed and went back down to the lobby, thinking, '_Honto has done it yet again_'.

Kagome looked back at Miroku, ready to finish what they had started. But he was already moving away, towards the window with a frown on his face. "Miroku?"

He turned around towards her, "I'm sorry, my actions were inexcusable. I understand if you wanted me to leave right now."

"It's okay…" Kagome took a step towards him.

"I couldn't control myself and if I can't do something as simple as that when I'm around you, then I don't deserve to plague your presence."

"Miroku…" Kagome looked at him confused. Why was he acting like this? "It's okay, it was just a kiss. You don't have to act like this. It's not like you did something unforgivable."

"So, you're not angry at me?"

"No."

* * *

"Would you mind if I killed him?" Miroku looked at Kagome seriously, angry at the tale he told her. Inuyasha did some idiotic things, but this time he took it too far.

"No, it doesn't matter." Kagome smiled at his concern.

"Yes, it does!" Shippo said angrily. He liked Inuyasha even though he hit him all the time, but whenever he'd run off to Kikyo ignoring Kagome's feelings, Shippo wanted to beat _him_ up. Now he thought Inuyasha needed to be killed for his ignorance.

"Really, it doesn't." Kagome patted Shippo on his head as they walked. "You all knew I was in love with him, but lately…"

"So you don't love him anymore?" Shippo asked, a smile creeping on his face. If Kagome didn't love Inuyasha anymore, he could practice his foxfire tricks on Inuyasha without worrying about him going unpunished.

"Of course I still love him." Kagome didn't see both Shippo and Miroku's faces fall a little. "But not like I used to. He's my friend and I can't think of him as anything else anymore, especially after yesterday."

"Well, you should forget about it. I doubt Inuyasha knew you saw." Miroku said watching as she began walking slower so they could catch up to her.

"Don't worry, I am. I told you it doesn't matter."

"What doesn't matter?" They turned to see Inuyasha staring at them with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"Nothing." They said in unison.

He shrugged and began walking with them. "Did you find any shards?"

Shippo huffed and stared at the passing trees while Miroku scowled a little. Just because Kagome forgave him, it didn't mean Miroku and Shippo were ready to be his friend again.

Kagome rolled her eyes at their tactics, "No. And I doubt it would've mattered since you left us."

"Well," Inuyasha scratched his head with a small arrogant smile on his face. "I was busy."

Miroku's clenched his jaw, staring at Inuyasha angrily from the corner of his eye.

Kagome looked back at him with a determined look in her eyes.

"It's okay, we found Miroku."

"I can see, you know." Inuyasha said while they continued to walk. He began sniffing the air to see if he'd smell any approaching demons when he noticed a change in Kagome's scent. He stopped and looked at her with his eyes narrowed. "Why do you smell like Miroku?"

* * *

**AN**: I would've updated earlier but, then some bad stuff happened…

Inu-chan: The baby died…

Juicy: It sucks some terrible ass…

_Anime-lover-forever2007_: **Kinda** cool? Aw, damnit…

_fireangel621_: It's not mean, I think it's quite good…

_regretfull-yours-Cassy-chan_: This is closer to being soon than the last update was, so it's okay right?

_roguewannabe29_: You're right, I _had_ to. And you know what sucks? Someone has to be bored to read my bio. Anyways, I'm shocked to find someone else of the same nationality. But it's cool, too. But, who's R?

_RhysDarkness_: I think you mean, great story, great cliffy! But to each his or her own. Thanks, though...

_GreatCheezyPoofGirl_: You're right… I'm greedy when it comes to reviews so I can't help it sometimes.

_Soul-Stealer45_: Thank you, this ficcie loves you, too! And you're I know you're right about the page thing. Hasta luego!

_Fainus_: Sorry, but this really isn't fast. And I wanna know how you did that, too!

_punkgoddess_: Heh, I'm proud of me, too!

_inuyashagirl5_: Thank you!

_pyro the dark angel_: Well, you just read about his reaction…

HnA: Don't worry we're all okay, she died in May, but at least she still isn't around, suffering.

J-Boi: Please review.


	5. Playing With Fire

**AN**: That last chapter was surprisingly short and I updated this unbelievably late… I'm sorry.

Juicy: For once she's not acting all superior

HnA: Why don't you ever shut up and enjoy the moment?

Juicy: Because then our conversations would never be interesting

HnA: …wow. You're right

---

_Payment  
By Hentai no Ai  
Playing With Fire_

---

"What are you talking about?" Kagome watched Inuyasha as he continued to sniff around her.

"I'm talking about Miroku's scent bein' all over you." He stood up straight and glared at Miroku.

"What does it matter to you?" Shippo mumbled, still glaring daggers at the trees.

"What's that supposed to mean, you little runt?" Inuyasha turned to him.

Shippo turned to him with a scowl, "I mean-"

Kagome cut him off, "He means it doesn't really matter. The inn we stayed at didn't have any blankets so we had to sleep next to each other."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, suspiciously. He opened his mouth but before the words came out a demon with blonde, spikey hair and bright blues eyes came running up to them, laughing maniacally.

"Do any of you have shards of the Shikon no Tama by any chance?" He said as he stopped a few feet in front of them.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said putting his hand on the Tetsuaiga, ready for a fight. "What of it?"

"Can I have them? Please?" The demon said, with a bright smile on his face.

"Uh, let me think about that… No."

"Come on, I said please!"

"What's your point exactly? Do you seriously think we'd hand over our shards just because you said please?" Inuyasha's hand moved from his sword so he could crack his knuckles loudly. "You're not gettin' these shards unless you fight us and win." He laughed at the thought of a loss after so many victories over demons who thought they could overpower him just because he was half human. "And that aint happenin."

"I ask politely, and you just laugh and tell me no." His eyes began to take on a red color as he bent slightly into a fighting stance, his fists clenched tightly. He put his hands up, gripping an imaginary sword.

"What're you gonna do? Cut me with the air?" Inuyasha laughed and advanced towards him, a grin on his face at the thought of this easy conquest. His eyes soon widened in surprise as flames burst throught his enemy's hands and built into a burning sword, its size parallel to the Tetsuaiga's.

"Ha! I finally got it ri-!" The blonde demon's sentence was cut short when a large boomerang came flying towards him, causing him to duck.

"Sango!" Kagome turned to the demon slayer who was quickly approaching on a transformed Kirara, her face set in a scowl as she watched the demon who was quickly gathering his wits.

"What was that for!" He yelled as she hopped off the cat demon. He stood glaring at her pointing to her weapon.

"Shut up, Kaji." Sango walked past them all to pick up the boomerang. She looked at it closely, then turned towards the demon and swung it on his head, knocking him out.

The rest of the group watched the event confused, feeling more so as Sangodragged the unconcious fire youkai and pulled him up on Kirara's back. She looked at them all as she situated herself near the cat's shoulders and said, "Are we going back to the village or not?"

They followed the implied command, Kagome getting on Inuyasha's back, Shippo throwing himself in her bag. Miroku got on Kirara, pushing Kaji further up to make space for himself.

When they all got back to the village, there were going to be a lot of explanations going on.

---

**AN**: Another short ass chapter... I'm so sorry!

J-Boi: No you're not

HnA: Did anyone ask the opinion of the ass hole!

_anime-lover-forever2007_: Whoa... Not to diss your obssesion with Sesshy-sama but... MIROKU LOOKS BETTER! And with the lemon, that's not happening til the last chapter so you're gonna have to be a lil patient

_HazlEyed Freak_: Thank you! I will update IWF as soon as possible, its almost done and I'm kind of trying to stall that... I'm gonna miss it! sniffle sniffle

_regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan_: Well, I'm going to try to do that anyway, but I haven't been doing a very good at that, have I?

_Fainus_: Maybe! Most definately! Of course Inuyasha doesn't know, he's an idiot. And I thought I was being kind of obvious with what Inuyasha and Kikyo were doing...

_Fire Chakra_: It loves you, too. And I'll try to...

_kogas-mate_: Oh that's mean! But maybe that's what he needs. Inuyasha will never do anything unless he wants to be sucked into a deep dark abyss.

_Sakag26_: I think he's an ass but I also think those dog ears are cute as hell. But I'm not gonna let him go uninsulted for the entire story, so there will be a little.

_punkgoddess_: I'm sorry I keep taking so long to update but over the summer I had a serious writer's block. And thank you!

_Chidarake No Bara_: I WILL!

_Taint3dR0s3_: Arigato and gomen!

_Roswellfanatic91_: It really likes you, so don't worry, your affections are reciprocated.

_Inu-modoriko_: Thank you

_sesshy's numba1 gurl_: This isn't soon! Sorry!

_GreatCheezyPoofGirl_: I am not a review whore! I kinda like the Cliffinator, and thank you but I don't really think this chapter is all that amazing...

_MeiNyoko_: tear Aw thanks! And that lemon will be at the end of the story and don't be mad if it sucks

_Only-eyes-for-Riddick_: Um, thanks.

_LynGreenTea_: I did...

_dragonboy37_: Oh thank you for including me into your special selection of stories, THATS SO NICE!

I got a lot of reviews and now I feel like crap cause I think this chapter is way too short and not even all that good. Dammit...

Juicy: _rolls eyes _Review


	6. Just Add Water

**AN**: And I'm back with a story update!

Juicy: In how many ways can you be a loser?

HnA: I wouldn't really know since I'm not you, you jealous baboon

Inu-chan: Don't you mean buffoon?

HnA: She's not just stupid, she's a hairy monkey with a red ass, too...

---

_Payment  
by Hentai no Ai  
Just Add Water_

---

"Isn't that a little... dangerous?" Kagome looked up from the unconscious body to watch Sango as she continued to tighten the bonds holding the youkai to the tree.

"In regards to _his_ safety, no." She stepped back to observe her work, she smiled and started to walk away.

Kagome continued to stare at the upside down man with a frown until she realized Sango was furthering their distance by the second. She ran to catch up to her friend, "And what about our safety?"

Sango turned to her to give her an incredulous look, "I hope that wasn't a serious question." She continued walking, a small frown was the only evidence of her annoyance.

Kagome kept a steady stride next to her, wringing her hands nervously, "Well, that sword he made as was big as the Tetsuaiga-"

"That was the first time he ever did that, and I doubt very much that he can control it."

"But..."

"Stop worrying, he's a little on the slow side." Sango gave the younger girl a reassuring smile. Kagome responded with a smile of her own and by the time they reached the little hut they recognized as home, both girls were laughing.

"Oi, what's so funny?" Inuyasha asked as they entered through the matting that served as a door.

"Oh, nothing." Kagome answered him with a smirk, her expression became more mischievous but before she could sit him into oblivion yet again, Miroku interrupted her.

"Are you going to tell us about your friend, Sango-sama?" He was curious about the demon and his relations with the taijya.

"I knew Kaji since I was a child, and he's always been the same. A little..."

"Retarded?" Inuyasha interjected with a smirk.

"Enthusiastic?" Miroku suggested with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"Weird?" Shippo said with a sarcastic tone.

Kagome shook her head at all three while Sango smiled and nodded slightly, "All of the above. He was orphaned from birth and he would always come to our village, which would make most people question his sanity and intelligence since it was full of demon slayers."

"Why didn't they make him go away?" Kagome asked her curiously.

"He never did anything except help us out sometimes, so no one had a reason to try to send him away. He was always around and we were friends-"

"Why is he here?" Inuyasha interrupted her gruffly.

"When I went back to the village he was there, I'm guessing I wasn't the only one taking care of it. Anyway, when I left he followed me and when he saw all of you and realized you had shards of the jewel, he attacked-"

"Why was he following you?" Miroku interrupted her this time.

"Well..." Sango averted her eyes from all of their questioning stares to stare at a spot on the wall. She looked down as her cheeks began to take on a pink glow.

"Well what?" Kagome questioned her with a raised eyebrow.

"He... he asked me to marry him and I said yes." She answered her quickly in one breath.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku exploded and stared at her with incredulous stares.

"YES!" Everyone turned to Kagome who had just jumped up with a grin on her face. She noticed the stares and sat back down with an innocent look. "What?"

---

"You like him don't you?" Sango watched as Kagome's face began to take on a red tint. They were at the hot springs and Sango needed to know why her friend had been acting so strangely over the past few weeks.

"Like who?" Kagome inspected an extremely shiny and round rock as she felt her face warm up.

"Miroku." Sango saw Kagome slip on the rock she had been sitting on before quickly regaining her balance.

"No way! Why would I like that pervert? What makes you think I like him?" She toyed with a leaf that had fallen into the water while she rambled on. "Do you see what he does whenever we're in a new village? If there are any girls he has a flock of them following him around like a bunch of sick puppies! What in the world would make me ever think of even finding him slightly attractive?"

Sango studied her with slightly raised eyebrows before she smirked, hearing exactly what she wanted. "So, the fact that you stare at him whenever you think no one is looking has nothing to do with you finding him just a little cute? And the way you seem to brighten up whenever there's a chance that you might be alone with him, or how you drool over every little thing he says, how you laugh at all his jokes, whether or not their funny, and not to mention that when you cook anything, Miroku ends up with more food than anyone, even poor Shippo. None of that means that you like him right?"

"That is not true, Shippo has been getting fat..." Was Kagome's not so intelligent reply.

Sango laughed at Kagome's futile attempts to cover up her crush, "Don't worry, I won't tell him."

Kagome let out a defeated sigh, "Thanks Sango."

"**I knew it!**" Both women nearly jumped out of their skin at the loud exclamation. The fire demon had jumped out of his hiding spot behind some bushes to yell out that he possessed some kind of intelligence.

"Kaji..." Sango wasn't exactly happy about the discovery or her increased pulse and had jumped out of the water and put on her clothes while he had been doing a weird 'I'm so smart' dance. Her boomerang was poised high in the air as she advanced towards him, "I'm going to kill you."

And so a chase began, Sango threaten him with her boomerang and he ran for his life in a circle around the hot springs. Kagome watched their progress with boredom after the tenth circulation until she heard a loud splash and the water became boiling hot. She let out a scream as she jumped out of the water.

Sango laughed maniacally and Kagome got far away from her, lest she caught whatever taijya had.

---

**AN**: Don't you all love how I lie so much? How I say I'll update soon and then I don't for months and months?

Juicy: I'll answer for everyone. NO!

HnA: I wasn't talking to you!

I'm sorry, really I am. I feel terrible so I'm not going to lie again and say I'll update soon, I'll just say I'll update as soon as possible!

Juicy: Because _that's_ better...

HnA: No, because that's the truth

And the water got so hot because Kaji was scared and started heating up, if it doesn't make sense, oh well...


	7. Author's Note

Okaaaay. This is just a note to the two or three people waiting on me to come out of hiding...

I remember I used to print my stats page everyday as proof that there were people paying at least some kind of attention to me and my stories. But somewhere down the road, a boyfriend, college, and an ever expanding family, quite simply, **life**, pushed aside the world of fanfiction.

However on some not so special day, after some unsuccessful attempts at finding some lemons, limes or other assorted fruit (I can't lie, my name _is _Hentai no Ai afterall...) on this wonderous site, I got pretty bored and decided to take a peek at my stats and as a result, opened up a long ago closed box of craziness. The numbers aren't exactly astounding but they're definitely something. Enough of something to make me not want to continue to be a shady cow in regard to writing for fun.

So, I'm going to attempt to be 'back'. I don't know how long this break from being on a break will last but I'll try to stretch it out as long as possible but you dudes (Do guys even really read fanfiction...?) and dudettes will have to give me some time because my stories need some **serious **revamping. If anyone wants to help with this editing process, send me a message but be advised it will definitely take some time and use of proper English!

I appreciate anyone who is even still interested in anything I have to say after all this time, it's been seven years since I first decided to make something of my love of writing and Inuyasha. I don't think I'm a fantastic author however I know I must be a pretty decent writer since people continue to add me and my stories to their favorite's lists and because of that I'm not going to just fade into the background like so many of _my _favorite authors have done over the years. It's not fair to you guys and I haven't quite gotten to the point where I'm absolutely dispassionate about writing so I'm definitely going to give it another shot.

I may be taking myself a little seriously but, hey, who gives a fizzleberry? I know I'm going to have fun with this anyway. Thanks for hanging in there!


End file.
